A Gata dos Canais de Braavos
by Braunjakga
Summary: Tomoyo Lannister, uma das últimas no mundo pela linhagem feminina. Viu seu lar e sua família mortos e massacrados por todos aqueles que odeiam sua família, principalmente os Martell e os Stark. Refugiada em Braavos, ela encontrou-se com a organização da "Casa do Preto e do Branco" e ofereceu suas preces para ele na fonte. Deu toda a sua vida a eles por uma coisa apenas: vingança!


**~A Gata dos canais de Braavos~**

 ** _(_ _Um one-shot_ _de Sakura Cardcaptors, "Game of Thrones" e "A Song of Ice and Fire"_ _por_ _)_ _:_ **

**~Braunjakga~**

 **(a new era rises…)**

– Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins! Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins!

Às nove horas da manhã, quando o fumo das névoas vai desaparecendo aos poucos dos canais abarrotados de navios de Braavos, Gata passa com seu carrinho de mão com três cestos cheios de maricos e uma caixinha com frascos de azeite, vinagre e outras especiarias que ela serve aos clientes, cobrada a parte.

– Ei, Gata, esses berbigões estão frescos?

– Tullius acabou de receber hoje de manhã de um navio cisne das Ilhas do Verão!

– Me vê um quilo.

– São três moedas de ferro.

Um cliente de trajes pretos aborda Gata. Trajes pretos só são usados por pessoas importantíssimas de Braavos e aquele homem mais parece capitão de navio. Pegou um cone, abriu um saco, pesou tudo em sua balança até atingir a cifra que o cliente desejava. O cliente lhe deu cinco moedas de ferro. Sem troco no momento, deu um frasco de vinagre como cortesia. Sorriu e continuou sua caminhada matinal.

– Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins! Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins! – Gritava em alto e bom som.

Todos conheciam Gata nos canais nevoentos de Braavos. Ela não trabalhava sozinha. Ela trabalhava para Lucius Maurus Tulius, negociante de mariscos, junto com suas filhas, Lucilla e Laeticia Tullius; Lucilla vendia peixes na barraca, Laeticia vendia lulas e camarões e Gata vendia mariscos pela rua. Das três, Gata era a que ganhava mais dinheiro, por razões óbvias para ela.

O carrinho de mão de gata freou bruscamente quando uma cortesã de Braavos atravessava a rua. Parou como um choque:

– Prima Cersei!

A cortesã, de belos cachos loiros e olhos verdes salpicados de ouros e um galante vestido escarlate, voltou-se sorrindo para ela:

– Cersei? – Sorriu abafando o riso com a mão enluvada. – Gata, sou eu, sua cliente preferida, a Senhora Claudia! Como estão esses Berbigões hoje?

Gata voltou ao normal depois de um tempo e serviu a ela quinhentos gramas, como ela sempre pedia.

AGdC!

Quando o expediente acabava, quando o sol se punha e a névoa voltava a se levantar nos canais de Braavos, Gata voltava para a casa do preto e branco. Lá, encontrava quase sempre algum desesperado, ajoelhado no tanque do centro do grande salão do templo pedindo pela dádiva Daquele de Muitas Faces. A garota abandonada estava lá com eles, em sua túnica preta e branca, servindo-lhes uma vasinha de água, dando-lhes o descanso eterno.

– Quem é você?

– Ninguém.

– Mente.

A garota abandonada sorri para ela e corre. Dois acólitos negros como os Ilhéus do verão entram no grande salão e recolhem o corpo do morto. Lá dentro, levam-no para o segundo salão de baixo, despem-no e retiram tudo o que eles têm. Gata sabia que suas faces ficavam para o templo, no terceiro nível, mas nunca foi autorizada à ir para lá, mas já despira e lavara inúmeros cadáveres.

Gata estava se despindo do saiote marrom e camisa bege de botões da Gata dos canais, vestindo a túnica metade preta, metade branca quando O homem gentil, o sacerdote do lugar a chamou:

– Me acompanhe.

Os dois desciam, desciam e desciam. Gata percebeu que estavam indo para o terceiro nível do templo, apenas autorizado aos bem treinados nas artes dos Homens sem face. Não sabia se se sentia honrada ou com medo. Sentiu calafrios.

A sala estava cheia de faces penduradas em buracos na parede, distribuídas regularmente pelas colunas e paredes da imensa sala. Faces de pessoas que ela conhecia, rostos de desconhecidos e, para a sua tristeza, viu o rosto do tio Tywin e do pai, Gerion, pendurados lado a lado dos tios Stafford e Joana. Parou de olhar para eles e olhou para o chão antes que alguma imagem de mais alguém do Rochedo ou de Lannisporto invadisse sua mente. Ela era ninguém e deveria se manter como ninguém. Ninguém tem um tio chamado Tywin e uma tia chamada Joana.

– Você vai receber sua primeira missão, mocinha. Uma alma intercedeu para aquele de Muitas Faces a misericórdia dele para uma certa "pessoa". Você sabe quem é…

Gata estreitou as sobrancelhas sem entender nada.

– Julius Firmis, o homem de preto de hoje, se lembra…

– Julius? Ele sempre é tão gentil comigo, sempre me paga a mais pelos…

– Ele paga a mais para a Gata; eu não estou na frente da Gata, ou estou?

– Não… Eu sou ninguém.

– Se quiser viver como Gata, peça que eu te torno filha de Marcus Tullius e irmã de Laeticia e Lucilla, você quer isso?

Gata parou por um tempo para respirar e olhar fixamente, seriamente para ele. O Homem Gentil sempre lhe fazia esse tipo de proposta para fazê-la desistir de ser uma serva daquele de muitas faces. Ela sempre negava:

– Não, Eu me chamo Ninguém. Mas como eu vou "matar" Julius? Eu ainda não luto bem, não tou pronta ainda…

– Não precisa lutar. Você já treinou o suficiente. Esse vai ser o vinagre dele amanhã…

O Homem gentil retirou de uma das dobras da sua túnica preta e branca um frasco e entregou para Ninguém.

AGdC!

No dia seguinte, Gata voltou para os canais de Braavos:

– Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins! Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins!

– Hey, Gata, me vê um quilo de lagostim hoje! – Julius, o capitão da galé mercante corria até ela, atrás dela, gritando. Ele estava longe. Gata segurava nervosa o frasco de veneno. Aquilo o mataria em questão de três dias, não seria suspeita, ele estaria em alto-mar quando morresse, não tinha o que se preocupar, todos os homens devem morrer, VALAR MORGHULIS, o Homem gentil e a Criança abandonada sempre diziam, mas, de repente, Gata parou, parou tudo, como se o tempo tivesse congelado. Ouvindo tudo. Ela era ninguém para eles.

Estava na porta imponente e vistosa do Banco de Ferro de Braavos quando viu soldados Martell, de turbante, lança, roupas de seda laranjas e amarelas e couro por debaixo da roupa fazendo escolta de dois homens que saíam do banco. Um deles, vestido com gibão verde com a rosa dourada da casa Tyrell estava do lado de outro homem de cabelos pretos, olhos pretos, armadura branca, capa branca, lança nas costas e espada na cintura. Estavam sendo despedidos por três banqueiros de roupas pretas e chapéus pontudos:

– Lorde Mace Tyrell, diga à Rainha Myrcella que aceitamos os termos do acordo entre nós e o Reino de Westeros. Teremos trinta longos anos para tratar de todos os danos da guerra. – Disse um dos banqueiros.

– Muito obrigado Lord Terêncio, Os Martell ficam igualmente satisfeitos de levar esse acordo para King's Landing. Fico feliz só de saber que o meu sobrinho, Príncipe Trystane de Dorne vai ter um reinado longo e feliz sem os Lannister pra atrapalhar… – Disse o homem de capa branca.

– E olha que eles sempre diziam que pagavam suas dívidas, hein? – Retrucou outro dos banqueiros.

Todos gargalhavam, exceto Gata, que olhava sério para eles.

– Que os vermes da terra corroam até o ouro das entranhas deles! Quero ver algum Lannister vivo para cobrar pelo precioso rochedo deles. – Disse o homem de capa branca.

– Eriol, cuidado, estamos perto do templo do Deus vermelho, podemos ser ouvidos pelos deses com essa sua provocação! – Disse Lorde Mace Tyrell, olhando a mulher vermelha de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos de feições orientais, típicas de Yi Ti e Leng que saía do templo com alguns acólitos e fiéis atrás dela. Era um casamento do Deus vermelho.

– Que ouçam… eu estarei esperando pelos Lannister sobreviventes com a minha lança envenenada! – Eriol fez uma acrobacia no ar e soltou a lança com tudo. A lança parou nos pés de Gata, vibrando muito enquanto estava fixa nas frestas dos paralelepípedos das ruas da cidade livre.

Os convidados da festa de casamento temeram pela vida de Gata.

Eriol Martell e a comitiva westerosi aproximaram-se de Gata junto dos banqueiros, sob o olhar assutado dos adoradores de R'hllor. Arrancou a lança do chão e apontou para o pescoço dela.

– Hey, pirralha, quanto custa o quilo de amêijoas?

Gata não podia se lembrar de quem fora antes. Mais que nunca, precisava ser ninguém para vingar o Rochedo como uma leoa tinha que ser, conforme aprendera com a prima Cersei e não se desesperar. Mas a raiva era grande. E a Ninguém dentro dela foi mais forte:

– Cinco moedas de ferro.

– Isso é um roubo! O sal vem de graça?

– Mais uma moeda de ferro.

Eriol desdenhou dela. Mace Tyrell agiu rápido:

– Eriol, tá assustando a menina! Dê logo as cinco moedas pra ela! Eu vou voltar pro navio. Devido à tempestade, só vamos sair daqui há três dias. – Disse Lord Mace Tyrell.

– Vou aproveitar a cidade um pouco. – Eriol abriu a concha da Amêijoa e salpicou sal.

– Fico satisfeito de ver os Martell e os Tyrell unidos novamente; isso é prova de que o Banco de Ferro terá o que é devido, mas por favor, ela é só a Gata, não precisa agir assim com ela! – Respondeu Terêncio.

– Desculpe, pequena, tá aqui outras cinco moedas pelo susto que eu te dei; tivemos uma guerra terrível em Westeros e fico com muita raiva dos Lannister. – Eriol levantou mais uma amêijoa no ar e salpicou sal:

– À Dorne!

Engoliu a casca do marisco e jogou fora nas ruas. Gata baixou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho sem devolver a saudação enquanto os homens ainda continuavam a conversar e os convidados do casamento do Deus vermelho ia para o mar acender uma fogueira em uma pira.

Agora gritava com mais raiva, trincando os dentes, como uma leoa:

– Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins! Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins!

Nem se tocou que Julius já partira em sua Galé e se esquecera de entregar o vinagre envenenado para ele.

AGdC!

Dentro da Casa do Preto e do Branco, à noite, ela não era ninguém. Treinava luta com bastões com a Criança abandonada e apanhava, saindo sempre com dores, arranhões, cortes e hematomas dos treinos, mas estava começando a melhorar. Limpava o corpo dos mortos e ajudava Umma, a cozinheira a servir e preparar o jantar.

Ficava tão cansada que dormia e acordava às cinco da manhã para recolher e vender mariscos na casa de Tullius.

Só que, naquela noite, não dormiu bem. Nem sequer conseguiu dormir.

Quando pegou no sono, o Homem Gentil acordou-a, sentando do lado da cama dela com uma lanterna em mãos. Ela não vira o homem o dia todo:

– Quais são as três coisas que você aprendeu hoje?

Confusa, não entendeu aquilo no começo, mas depois se tocou o que era aquilo. O Homem gentil sempre lhe perguntava o que tinha aprendido, é fato, estava vivendo a vida de Gata dos canais apenas para aprender a língua de Braavos e estava tendo tanto progresso quanto na luta com bastões.

Mas era incomum ele acordá-la de madrugada. Sabia que tinha falhado na morte de Julius:

– Julius partiu com sua galé hoje de tarde, rumo a Pentos.

O homem gentil fez um não com a cabeça.

– Vergonha. Você falhou. Você mente. Ele vai voltar de tarde por causa da tempestade. Outra.

A dor do tapa foi tão forte que achou que tinha quebrado um dente.

– O Banco de Ferro de Braavos aceitou renegociar a dívida com Westeros.

Outra.

– Eriol Martell e Mace Tyrell estão na cidade. Vão passar três dias por causa da tempestade em alto-mar.

– Vergonha. – O Homem Gentil se levantou do lado dela. – Isso é tudo o que você ouviu no idioma comum de Westeros, não em bravosi; não quer voltar para Westeros? Posso te arranjar um bom casamento e filhos, o que me diz?

Com lágrimas nos olhos, respondeu com dificuldade:

– Eu sou ninguém. Eu vim de lugar nenhum.

– Mente. Seu lugar de nascimento foi destruído com uma explosão de fogovivo, é verdade, que fez desmoronar o Rochedo sobre Lannisporto, mas tem muitos lares em Westeros que vão te aceitar… não com seu nome, é claro…

– Eu sou Ninguém! – Gritou Gata.

O homem gentil aproximou-se da porta do quarto quando se virou com o grito que ela deu:

– Mente. Seus olhos roxos mentem, seus cabelos pretos azuis-marinhos mentem, sua voz mente. Mesmo não tendo cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, você ainda é Tomoyo da casa Lannister, filha de Gerion Lannister e Sonomi Payne, irmã de Joy Hill. Nega?

– Eu sou Ninguém.

O Homem gentil fechou a porta do quarto. Tomoyo afundou o rosto no travesseiro e tentou abafar o choro.

A memória emergiu quente e fresca na sua mente como um jato de água quente de um gêiser. O Rochedo Casterly fora invadido, saqueado e por fim, destruído por uma explosão com mil toneladas de barris de fogovivo. O céu ardeu em verde por sete dias. Homens e rapazes foram mortos, as mulheres de Lannisporto foram estupradas pelos homens de ferro, nortenhos e homens da campina, e as que sobreviveram serviram como suas esposas de sal, um mero objeto. Depois que os Martell explodiram o Rochedo, os Bolton e os Stark capturaram sua tia Cersei, esfolaram-na até a morte e esquartejaram-na, espalhando seu belo corpo por toda a Lannisporto para que os sobreviventes vissem o que o irmão do Jovem Lobo, os Frey e os Martell estavam propondo para as Terras Ocidentais e seus aliados.

A história milenar dos Lannister que ia desde a era da aurora chegava ao fim.

Antes de fugir de Lannisporto com Sor Ilyn Payne, seu tio, que morreu no meio do caminho tentando protegê-la nas Salinas, tinha falado pela última vez com seu primo Jaime e seu primo Tyrion. Eles falavam para ela fugir, para ela buscar abrigo enquanto eles tentavam resgatar o maior número de pessoas possíveis daquela carnificina. Quando perguntou para eles o que fazer depois daquilo, eles apenas sorriram e disseram:

– Os Lannister sempre pagam suas dívidas sempre pagam! Ainda vão nos Ouvir rugir novamente!

Sorriu ao ver que o rosto mutilado do primo ainda estava vivo na memória e a mão de ouro do outro primo ainda cintilava, como se quisesse se flexionar novamente.

Depois de tanto chorar, dormiu com o cansaço só para ser despertada para o trabalho uma hora depois.

AGdC

Antes de sair do templo e ir trabalhar, Tomoyo da casa Lannister fez sua oração diária no altar do Guerreiro e acendeu uma vela para o Estranho no grande salão da Casa do Preto e Branco, como sempre fazia todas as manhãs. Felizmente, o Homem Gentil e a Garota abandonada não estavam lá para importuná-la. Se todos os Deuses são um só para Aquele de muitas faces, esperava que sua oração fosse atendida assim como a dos outros fiéis que vinham até a fonte e tomavam da água do descanso eterno:

– Os Lannister sempre pagam suas dívidas: Yamasaki Bolton, Syaoran Stark, Naoko Frey, Chiharu Tyrell, Mace Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon, Touya Greyjoy, Fanrei Stark, Fuutie Stark, Shiefa Stark, Feimei Stark, Yukito Greyjoy, Rika Tyrell, Fujitaka Greyjoy, Eriol Martell, Spinelsun Martell, Nakuru Martell, Trystane Martell… Ouçam-me Rugir… VALAR MORGHULIS!

Jogou uma moeda de ferro na ponte e partiu para o batente.

Dessa vez, Gata conseguiu ver Julius, desculpou-se com ele e deu o frasco de vinagre envenenado para ele, tão fria e segura quanto antes.

O alvo dela era outro.

Pediu para Tullius deixar que fizesse hora extra pela noite adentro e festiva de Braavos, o que foi autorizada. Carregava agora uma grande bandeja de mariscos apoiada por uma tipoia de couro em seu pescoço:

– Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins; Amêijoas, Berbigões, Lagostins.

Saiu Gata em disparada pela noite de Braavos.

A primeira bandeja não durou nem quarenta minutos e Tullius deu para ela camarões, sardinhas e lulas fritas no espeto para vender também que as filhas não tinham vendido ainda. Não durou nem uma hora direito a segunda bandeja. Gata não, Tomoyo Lannister tinha talento nato para gerar dinheiro. Isso era parte do sangue Lannister. Lord Tywin Lannister, seu avô e o grande leão do rochedo, sempre dizia que um comerciante Lannister de Lannisporto valia dez comerciantes quaisquer. Ele não estava errado. Se tem uma coisa que aprendera desde cedo com o avô e com os tios que a criaram era ter orgulho pelo nome Lannister e pelo Rochedo Casterly e Lannisporto. Seu primo Tyrion sempre dizia que saber que era uma Lannister, descendente de Lann, o esperto e que veio do Rochedo eram seus escudos contra todo o mal do mundo.

"Nunca se esqueça quem é o que você é para que ninguém possa usar isso contra você!", dizia o primo Tyrion.

Independente se era verdade ou não as palavras do avô sobre o valor dos Lannister, a hora de pagar as dívidas se aproximara junto com a terceira bandeja. Tomoyo deparou-se com a capa branca, a armadura branca entrando em um dos bordéis mais luxuosos de Braavos.

Precisava entrar.

AGdC!

Tomoyo sabia o que era um bordel por meio das histórias do primo Tyrion e já tinha até entrado em um em Westeros, nas Terras Fluviais. Viu homens com mulheres, homens com homens e mulheres (ricas) com as cortesãs seminuas no colo, apalpando seus seios, outros se beijavam na sombra das cortinas enquanto bebiam cornos de cerveja e mais alguns subiam as escadas para fornicar nos quartos de cima. Próximo à porta dos quartos, os gemidos eram audíveis.

Andou para um lado e para outro do salão principal do bordel, oferecendo suas frituras, sendo expulsa e empurrada por uma das cortesãs e encontrando clientes em alguns poucos. Sua presença era incômoda no lugar, porque o cheiro de peixe frito incomodava os clientes e abafava o forte cheiro de incenso vindo da lareira.

Precisava ser rápida.

Andou tanto que encontrou Eriol dentro de uma antecâmara luxuosa, cheia de cortinas de seda escarlate, escolhendo prostitutas. Abriu uma fresta da cortina para ouvir:

Uma jovem mulher de seios sardentos, cabelos ruivos, de cerca de dezesseis anos apareceu para ele:

– Muito velha! – Eriol jogou o corno de cerveja no chão. A jovem saiu da câmara imediatamente – Vocês não tem mais novas não? Eu tou pagando caro por isso, sabia? Sou um príncipe de Dorne e exijo respeito!

A cortesã chefe estava espantada com a agressividade do convidado:

– Príncipe Eriol, tenho uma servente de cozinha de onze anos, ela tá meio crua, é verdade, a gente tava pensando em vender a virgindade dela daqui há alguns anos… mas acho que vai servir… É bom que ela ganhe experiência… Ela ainda é virgem e nunca se deitou com homem nenhum… ela fala o idioma comum, quer que eu a traga?

– Já deviam ter trazido! – Eriol se serviu com um copo de vinho enquanto a menina estava sendo trazida para ele.

– Está aqui, meu príncipe! Faça com ela o que desejar, mas por conta da virgindade dela, ela vai ficar um pouquinho mais cara…

A menina estava assustada. Ainda usava o avental e a túnica de lã crua da cozinha quando foi apresentada ao príncipe Dornês. Tinha cabelos castanhos curtos presos por duas presilhas nas laterais, franjas e tinha dois belos pares de olhos verdes. Duas mechas se estendiam pelos ombros dela, terminando nos pequenos seios que nem sequer ainda davam sinal de vida. Ela não fez nada para resistir aquilo, sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que trabalhar como as outras cortesãs dando prazer para os clientes, Tomoyo deduziu. Só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Ela talvez nem tinha menstruado direito ainda.

Eriol apalpou o rosto dela, os cabelos dela, os peitos dela, buscando algum volume até terminar nas coxas e dar um forte tapa no traseiro dela. A menina não fazia nada, mas deu um pequeno grito de dor antes de voltar a permanecer na pose de animal prestes a ser abatido.

Eriol tocou no queixo dela e a fez olhar para ela:

– Você vai precisar sorrir mais, minha querida, gemer e gritar de dor com um sorriso no rosto se quiser ganhar muito dinheiro nesse trabalho; eu vou te ensinar a fazer tudo isso, agora vamos que eu preciso deflorá-la.

Eriol sentiu o cheiro que saía dela e empurrou a menina:

– Mas antes, deem um bom banho nela, vou esperar nos meus aposentos.

A cortesã chefe fez um aceno para ele enquanto ele subia para o quarto. Empurrou a menina para uma sala que Tomoyo julgou ver uma banheira com água quente no fundo, para os clientes que desejavam se banhar com sua cortesã.

Tomoyo estava tão indignada que acabou por rasgar a cortina escarlate que segurava. Escondeu-se rapidamente antes que notassem sua presença.

Andando por aquelas colunas até o salão de banhos, o vapor que saía daquela sala a fez se lembrar dos inúmeros estupros e incêndios que presenciou em Lannisporto quando fugia do Rochedo em explosão. Os gritos de dor e agonia de mulheres e meninas era torturante. Mal saía de uma casa onde estava acontecendo um estupro para outra onde via coisa pior. Nem parou para contar quantas vezes sangue salpicado daquelas mulheres respingou em seu rosto antes de encontrar os primos fora da cidade com Sor Ilyn Payne.

Já viu muita mulher ser estuprada pelos dorneses e pelos homens de ferro. Não veria mais outra ser violada naquela noite.

Pegou a faca que usava para abrir os mariscos, andou até o quarto de banhos. Viu a cortesã chefe sair e se aproximar da coluna onde estava escondida. Estava pronta para matá-la se for preciso e levar o rosto dela para o terceiro nível da Casa do Preto e Branco. Foi quando um gato apareceu no caminho da Cortesã chefe e ela correu atrás dele.

Sentiu um alívio quando ela foi na outra direção.

Entrou no salão assim que a menina tinha terminado o banho.

– Mas hein?

Apontou a faca na goela da menina.

– Você não vai subir com ele. Sou eu quem vou. Me passa suas roupas!

Tomoyo ia se despindo das suas roupas de gata. A menina não parecia entender. Enfiou a faca com mais força no pescoço dela quando estava só de calcinha:

– Me passa a droga da roupa se não quiser ser abusada e violada por um homem nojento como ele! Vai! Ou você prefere morrer? Eu juro que arranco seu rosto depois!

A menina de cabelos castanhos vestiu na velocidade da luz as roupas da Gata dos Canais. Assim que estava vestida com seda, Tomoyo disse para ela:

– Tem uma bandeja de madeira com umas lulas fritas na terceira coluna da direita. Pega elas, coloca elas na cabeça e sai daqui! Me espera na porta do templo vermelho; sabe onde fica, não sabe?

A garota limitou-se a fazer sim com a cabeça. Ouviu a barriga da menina roncar sabendo que tinha comida esperando por ela:

– Tá com fome? Pode comer a bandeja se quiser, eu me viro com o Tullius depois, mas nada de roubar da minha bolsa, está bem? Eu sei quanto tem lá. Se sumir, eu te caço por Braavos que nem eu fiz com esse aí, te caço mesmo! Nenhum barco vai zarpar por conta da tempestade e você não tem amigos por aqui, assim como eu, que fala o idioma comum. Se me denunciar pra Cortesã chefe ou pras espadas de Braavos, eu juro pela minha honra como Lannister que tiro seu rosto com essa faca com você viva ainda dentro dele como um Bolton asqueroso; Agora vai!

A menina ouviu o nome Bolton, ouviu o nome Lannister, parou, congelou, voltou-se para ela e fez uma cara de raiva:

– Os Lannisters não tem honra!

Tomoyo percebeu que falou demais pra alguém que conhecia o idioma comum e parecia vir de Westeros:

– Some daqui ou eu faço isso com você agora!

Não precisou falar uma terceira vez para ver a garota colocar a bandeja envolta do pescoço e correr dali como um gato assutado.

– Pra que é que eu fui falar isso… – Tomoyo guardou a faca entre as dobras de seda da roupa e partiu para os quartos de Eriol.

AGdC!

O terceiro tapa não veio com tanta força como os outros dois.

Com a cara no chão, Tomoyo tentava se recuperar do baque que levara. Foi levantada bruscamente por Eriol, em seu roupão amarelo, com bordados do Sol espetado por lança da casa Martell:

– Você tá fedendo a peixe, a fritura! Cadê a outra menina?

– Eu sou melhor que ela, Príncipe Eriol! Quando eu soube que ela vinha servir ao senhor, o comandante da guarda real de Westeros, responsável por guardar o Príncipe Trystane Martell e a Rainha Myrcella Baratheon, eu fiquei com tanta raiva que disse: poxa vida, como uma menina sebosa das cozinhas serve a um príncipe como aquele? Daí eu ameacei ela e ela fugiu como um gato assustado! Deixe-me mostrar, meu príncipe! Conheço tudo das artes da cama, mais que ela e tenho a mesma idade que ela! Eu ainda sei cantar e tocar violino… me deixa te mostrar, vai?

Tomoyo fazia olhares suplicantes para ele, ajoelhada, agarrando o roupão dele. A ira do príncipe diminuiu com o tempo e uma ponta de desconfiança surgiu:

– Você conhece Westeros bem demais, Gata.

– Sou comerciante, Braavos é a cidade mais importante do mundo… conheço muito bem o outro lado do mar estreito… a notícias correm por aqui, até sei falar bem o idioma comum…

– Você ainda é virgem?

– Sou sim, meu príncipe!

– Está bem! Posso suportar seu cheiro e te machucar pouco se souber cantar bem… Canta e toca pra mim!

Eriol jogou um violino para ela, sentou-se numa poltrona e ficou observando ela cantar e tocar. Manipulou seu membro assim que ela abriu a boca para cantar. Ele realmente estava achando a voz dela muito bonita:

Quem é você? Disse o senhor,

Pra eu ter de curvar?

Só um gato de outra cor,

Eis tudo o que se vê…

Em capas vermelhas ou douradas,

Um leão tem suas garras,

As minhas são grandes, meu senhor,

E tão afiadas que as suas!

E assim falou, e assim falou,

O Senhor de Castamere,

Mas chove agora em seus salões,

Sem ter uma alma a ouvir!

Sim, agora chove em seus salões,

Sem ter, ninguém para ouvir!

Eriol pegou o violino com tudo e quebrou o objeto no chão:

– Mas que diabo de música é essa?

– É a canção Lannister, meu príncipe.

Eriol mal tinha se tocado direito o que estava acontecendo quando ela se levantou da poltrona:

– Os Lannister mandam lembranças!

Nem viu quando ela sacou a faca, nem quando ela apunhalou seu membro com ela. O órgão mutilado caiu no chão e sangue encharcou sua túnica. Eriol tentou socá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida. Subiu nas costas dele e apunhalou a base da garganta dele, fazendo um grande rasgo que derramou muito sangue. O príncipe Dornês estava tonto, fraco e tropeçou na poça do próprio sangue, tentando conter a hemorragia com a mão.

Foi o momento certo para Tomoyo apunhalar os dois olhos dele com tudo. Sabia que não podia estragar o rosto se desejava usá-lo futuramente, então optou por apunhalar o peito, o pescoço e a barriga. Levava socos dele direto, ele era forte, tentava resistir, mas ficava cada vez mais fraco com a hemorragia:

– Pelo Rochedo Casterly! – Apunhalou-o.

Ele deu um soco nela que fez seus lábios sangrarem.

– Por Lannsiporto!

Dessa vez, o rosto foi na testa.

– Pela casa Lannister!

Deu um soco tão forte na têmpora que fez Tomoyo ficar zonza. Ela não parou:

– Por Jaime Lannister!

Eriol deu um soco com tanta raiva no pescoço dela que pensou que tinha quebrado. Tomoyo pensou que ele tava começando a recuperar as forças. Precisava ser rápida:

– Por Tyrion, pela tia Genna, pelo tio Kevan, pelo tio Tirek, pelo primo Damon, pela minha irmã Joy, pelo tio Stafford, pelo… Disse o nome de tantos Lannister que chegou até mesmo a dizer de cor e salteado a genealogia de todos os Lannister reis do Rochedo até Lann, o esperto.

No fim, o chão estava tão encharcado com o sangue dele e seus braços estavam tão tingidos de vermelho como se a cor fosse parte deles mesmo, daqueles branquíssimos braços do Rochedo, iguais aos da sua tia Cersei. Mas não, a túnica dele ainda estava durada sobre um fundo vermelho, as cores da casa Lannister.

Parte da dívida estava paga.

Pensou até mesmo que tinha tornado o coração dele em fiapos, dado o rombo no peito dele.

Não podia perder mais tempo, tinha que encontrar a bolsa de dinheiro de Tullius na porta do templo vermelho e lavar aquele sangue todo do corpo.

Mas antes, precisava tirar o rosto dele.

AGdC!

A jovem cozinheira do Bordel umedecia uma tira da camiseta rasgada da Gata dos canais com vinagre e colocava sobre a testa, a orelha e os lábios de Tomoyo, as duas sentadas na porta do templo do Deus vermelho, onda uma grande fogueira ardia noite e dia. A dor era insuportável, Tomoyo se contorcia e gemia de vez em quando, mas não pedia para parar, não gemia e nem chorava de dor.

A menina hesitou quando viu que ela sentia dor:

– Tem certeza que não quer que eu pare?

– Ora bolas, uma Bolton hesitando em causar dor à uma Lannister? – Tomoyo gargalhou – Você pode dizer isso pra aquele desgraçado do seu meio tio bastardo e ele vai rir na sua cara e mostrar como se faz o serviço direito com as cadelas dele…

– Eu não sou uma bastarda como o Ramsay é! – A menina ficou nervosa.

– Mas nunca vai deixar de ter nas veias o sangue cruel da família mais cruel do norte… Da mesma forma que eu nunca vou deixar de ser uma Lannister do Rochedo e querer ver vocês mortos!

Tomoyo encostou a cabeça nas paredes de tijolos vermelhos daquele lugar, tentando repousar de olhos fechados. A menina tornou, hesitante, a apalpar o rosto dela com vinagre para conter a hemorragia dos hematomas. Viu o rosto dela se contorcer com mais dor ainda e parou sem sequer ir a fundo com a contenção.

Agarrou as mãos dela com tudo:

– Não para! Quando meu primo Jaime perdeu a mão da espada, a mão com a qual ele matou o rei Louco, ele precisou operar o toco infectado e quase perdeu o braço. Ele não ia admitir passar por mais uma humilhação, ter o braço cortado enquanto estivesse anestesiado com leite de papoula. Ele ficou consciente a operação toda. Foi o pior momento da vida dele, mas ele só pensava na prima Cersei e isso deu forças pra ele. Quando eu tou de olhos fechados, eu só penso no tio Tywin e peço ao guerreiro só metade da força dele pra continuar vivendo até pagar minhas dívidas…

– Vocês Lannister, são tão orgulhosos!

– E vocês, nortenhos são tão… piedosos? Se acham guardiões da moral e dos bons costumes como se ninguém soubesse que no norte oferecem tripas pra aqueles represeiros… Exceto pelos Bolton, é claro… as tripas não são suficientes, tem que oferecer o corpo todo, esquartejado de preferência…

A menina encheu-se daquilo e jogou o pano com vinagre com tudo nas escadarias do templo:

– Eu sou meio Stark, sabia?

– Meio cruel então, pode-se dizer?

A menina não respondeu. Cruzou os braços e olhou para o nada.

– Stark, Bolton, um dia, vão pagar as dívidas como aquele Eriol Martell pagou…

– Vocês só pensam em vingança?

– Depois da destruição do Rochedo, sim… pagamos nossas dívidas…

– E o Casamento vermelho? O que você tem a dizer?

– Vocês, Stark, sempre vão ser um problema pro Rochedo…

– Então não temos nenhum acordo. – A menina levantou-se.

– Nenhum… vai voltar pro bordel, Sakura? Vai me denunciar?

Sakura desceu as escadarias enquanto Tomoyo pegava o pano com vinagre e voltava a encharcar os hematomas da cabeça e do pescoço, gemendo de dor. Sakura parou.

– O que tá esperando? Adeus, Sakura Stark, Sakura Bolton, que seja…

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e cochilou com a dor. Estava tão fraca que nem sequer conseguiu fazer sua oração. Uma hora Tullius, Laeticia ou Lucilla a encontraria ou qualquer um dos seus clientes. A bolsa com os lucros daquela noite estava bem segura no Banco de Ferro, onde passara após encontrar-se com Sakura nas portas do Templo. Aquela sacerdotisa de olhos vermelhos de Yi Ti podia encontrá-la também. Sakura podia denunciá-la para as espadas de Braavos e daí? Pela primeira vez, não sentiu medo de morrer, só uma paz tremenda, como se tivesse cumprido seu dever com Tullius, os Lannister, como se estivesse com o pai, o tio Tywin novamente no Rochedo, como se tudo o que tivesse vivido até agora não passasse de um doloroso pesadelo.

Até que o pesadelo se tornou bem real novamente quando ouviu o som de uma coisa triturando do lado dela. Era Sakura que voltara para comer os últimos espetos de peixes e mariscos:

– Você ainda tá aqui?

– Sou filha de Domeric Bolton. Meu pai e minha mãe, Nadeshiko Stark, viajavam de Porto Branco para Myr pra negociar uns vidros pra construir uma estufa no Forte do Pavor quando o inverno chegasse. E como ele chegou cedo. O navio onde a gente tava afundou; um rombo no casco no meio do mar estreito. Meu pai acusou o tio Ramsay por aquilo, ele passou mal, minha mãe ficou com o coração na mão. Nunca chegamos até Myr. Minha mãe se agarrou aos destroços do navio comigo. Ficamos à deriva no mar por dias até aparecer um navio de Volantis. Minha mãe morreu quando um bote chegou na gente e o corpo dela afundou. Sabe de onde era aquele navio? De uma casa de prazer de Volantis com escravos de cama vindos de Yunkai. Eu pensava que tinha sido salva, mas daí eles me falaram que eu era uma escrava! Uma escrava! Justo eu que nasci livre, agora vá uma criança falar isso! O navio foi preso pela Marinha de Braavos e os escravos foram alforriados. A maioria foi parar em casas de prazer, sem ter outra coisa pra fazer, só sabiam fazer isso depois de anos de lavagem cerebral na baia dos escravos e me levaram junto. Meus primos devem achar que eu estou morta, mas acompanhei tudo o que acontecia aqui, de Braavos, com a minha casa: a morte do tio Ned, irmão da minha mãe, do meu primo Robb no casamento vermelho, a morte do primo Snow em Castelo negro. Tudo culpa dos Lannister! Daí, uma Lannister me salva da maldita casa de prazer… como reagir? Não tem uma árvore sagrada em Braavos, esse terreno pantanoso é ruim pra elas, quem vai me ouvir?

Sakura começou a chorar e Tomoyo sentiu pena dela. Com um poder de empatia que só podia ter vindo do primo Tyrion ou do avô Tytos, abraçou a garota. Ela, por incrível que pareça, correspondeu. Uma Stark e uma Lannister abraçadas na porta do Deus vermelho. O primo Jaime daria risada daquilo.

– Quem disse que os Deuses não te escutam minha pequena? Eu vi vocês nas minhas chamas, chorando abraçadas antes que pudessem ter aparecido aqui. Porque a noite é escura e cheia de terrores, minhas pequenas… venham, entrem…

As duas se separaram. A mulher vermelha de cabelos pretos, olhos vermelhos, túnica escarlate e rubi vermelho na garganta as acariciava como se fosse uma mãe. Lord Tywin sempre teve desprezo pela fé do Deus vermelho e chamava seus cultistas de fanáticos. Não tinha nada o que fazer lá, apesar de um coração em chamas representando R'hllor estar presente na Casa do Preto e do Branco, assim como um rosto de represeiro, trazido do norte de Westeros.

De um passo para trás e foi agarrada pela sacerdotista:

– Vejo uma treva e uma escuridão muito grande dentro de você, minha pequena, uma treva que só tende a aumentar com o tempo e, com certeza, vai te engolir; mas anime-se, a luz de R'hllor está no final do seu caminho, não precisa temer, minha querida, da mesma forma que o caminho das duas está cruzado e entrelaçado definitivamente… esse calor e essa chama vão mantê-las aquecidas durante o duro inverno que virá… com a chama da amizade de vocês…

Tomoyo libertou-se da sacerdotisa:

– Dona Bruxa, obrigado, mas de onde eu vim, os leões vivem em covas escuras escavadas no monte esperando alguém idiota o suficiente para dilacerá-los com suas garras afiadas… obrigada… eu não tenho medo do escuro… Tenho que ir…

A mulher vermelha retirou o capuz:

– Meu nome é Meiling de Yi Ti, minha cara, e sei que de onde você veio se dá muito valor para aqueles que tem orgulho de onde vieram, não é? Use isso como escudo e isso nunca poderá te ferir…

Tomoyo parou de imediato ouvindo aquilo.

– O que você sabe sobre mim?

– Bem mais do que você possa imaginar…

– Eu arranco seu rosto… – Tomoyo mostrou a faca com que matara Eriol para ela.

– Pensa que não pode tentar… eu já conheço os terrores da noite, minha querida… a longa noite que está prestes a vir… você já viu ela nas chamas? Eu posso mostrar pras duas…

Tomoyo fez o que o leão do rochedo teria feito: virou as costas para ela, pegou sua bandeja e seguiu em frente, mas seu cotovelo foi agarrado por uma mão; as mãos de Sakura:

– Onde você tá indo?

Ela não queria que ela soubesse que ela estava indo para a Casa do Preto e do Branco.

– Cumprir meu destino sombrio, Sakura. Vá com ela, aprenda com ela, siga o seu e quem sabe, não nos encontremos em Winterfell um dia… como amigas, como ela mesma falou já que nossos destinos estão entrelaçados por essa "longa noite"? Adeus Sakura…

Tomoyo acariciou o rosto de Sakura e viu as portas do templo do Deus vermelho se fecharem atrás das duas. Sentiu que a mulher chamada Meiling se despedia dela. Não sentiu um 'adeus' vindo daquilo, mas sim um 'até logo'.

Sentiu-se perturbada por sentir-se assim.

AGdC!

Novamente, na Casa do Preto e Branco, vestida com a túnica metade preta, metade branca, voltou a sentir novamente a sensação de dever cumprido.

Mas agora estava diferente e compreendia um pouco.

Era como se uma parte dela tivesse ficado com aquela menina, nas portas do templo do Deus vermelho que Lord Tywin Lannister sempre desprezara como uma divindade Essosi cheia de fanáticos por trás delas e que achavam que viam o futuro nas chamas.

– Pra que que eu fui fazer isso…

Cersei Lannister sempre dissera que toda sorte de amor era uma fraqueza da alma e deveria ser eliminada antes que ganhasse raízes, mas a sina de uma mãe era amar seus filhos, de alguma forma, como tia Joanna tinha lhe falado.

O nome dela era Sakura Stark e um dia teria sua vingança. Ela seria mais uma nas suas orações ao Deus de muitas faces:

– Os Lannister sempre pagam suas dívidas: Yamasaki Bolton, Syaoran Stark, Naoko Frey, Chiharu Tyrell, Mace Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon, Touya Greyjoy, Fanrei Stark, Fuutie Stark, Shiefa Stark, Feimei Stark, Yukito Greyjoy, Rika Tyrell, Fujitaka Greyjoy, Spinelsun Martell, Nakuru Martell, Trystane Martell… – Hesitou. – E Sakura Stark, Ouçam-me Rugir… VALAR MORGHULIS!

– VALAR DOHAERIS.

O homem gentil pôs as mãos no ombro dela. Virou-se para ele e ele sorria, assim como a Garota abandonada.

– Um homem morrerá daqui há três dias, outro já morreu hoje de noite. Um nome saiu da sua oração, outro entrou. Como está seu serviço?

Tomoyo da casa Lannister estava surpresa.

– Quais são as três coisas que você aprendeu hoje?

Tomoyo da casa Lannister estava trêmula e não sabia como reagir. A quanto tempo ele a escutava? Há quanto sabia da sua oração e das pessoas que estavam nela?

– O nome da sacerdotisa vermelha de Braavos é Meiling de Yi Ti.

– Bom.

– A cozinheira dos Bordéis de Braavos se chama Sakura Stark. Seus pais morreram em um naufrágio. E…

– Bom. – O homem a interrompeu antes que continuasse. Talvez porque ouvira a mensagem de desabafo dela no idioma comum de Westeros.

– Eriol Martell, Comandante da Guarda Real de Westeros, não vive mais…

– Esse é o homem que morreu hoje de noite? – O Homem Gentil analisava o rosto de Eriol dentro da bolsa que encontrara no segundo nível do templo, deixada lá discretamente por Tomoyo.

Tomoyo não conseguiu falar mais nada.

– Você cumpriu a sua missão, bem até demais. Um homem saiu da sua lista, mas outro entrou. O peso das vidas que leva nas suas costas se manteve intacto. Será que poderá carregar todo esse peso nas suas costas quando a hora chegar?

– É por isso que eu estou aqui como ninguém! Todos os homens devem servir! É por isso que eu sirvo! Pra ver todos eles mortos.

– Você mente. Esses são pessoas que Tomoyo Lannister serve para vê-los mortos. Ninguém não tem inimigo algum.

Mais uma vez, o Homem Gentil lhe dava uma rasteira épica. Ele tinha razão, ninguém tinha inimigos, mas Tomoyo Lannister tinha uma lista para o Deus de Muitas Faces. Ela não poderia ser ninguém se ainda continuasse com aquela oração, teria que despojá-la da sua alma assim como fizera com as coisas materiais que ganhara na viagem para Braavos no navio de Terencyo Terys.

Teria que deixar de ser Tomoyo Lannister para ser ninguém.

Um longo silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles.

– Você está cansada. Muita coisa aconteceu hoje. Você precisa descansar. – O Homem Gentil voltou-se para a Garota abandonada. – Leve-a até o quarto dela.

No dia seguinte, abriu os olhos e se preparava para viver novamente a vida de Gata dos canais de Braavos, mas mal conseguia se vestir ou encontrar as roupas.

Estava cega.

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA

…

…

…

(OU CONTINUAÇÃO DAS DEMAIS QUE AGUARDAM CONTINUAÇÃO! HEHEHE!)

 **Notas finais: para aqueles que só viram Sakura Cardcaptors e nada das "Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo", pode parecer meio confusa a leitura no começo; eu esclareço desde já. Me inspirei no capítulo de Mercy em "The Winds of Winter" e no "Mother's Mercy" de "Game of Thrones" para compor esse texto, fora alguns elementos de "Gata dos Canais" do "Festim dos corvos".**

 **Arya Stark de Winterfell é a minha primeira Stark que eu sinto simpatia nos livros, ela se tornou meu xodó no final do segundo livro, "Fúria dos reis". Arya bem podia ser uma Lannister, afinal, ela paga suas dívidas (quem sabe ela não tenha sangue Lannister por parte dos Tully, afinal, era para Lysa ter se casado com Jaime…). Os Lannister, bem, apesar de todo mundo achar que são os vilões e não tem honra alguma, sinto simpatia desde já e confesso que achei muito excitante quando Jaime empurra Bran da janela da torre dos corvos no livro (As coisas que eu faço por amor…), no tempo que eu achava que as "Crônicas" tinha uma morte eletrizante e uma cena de sesgo indecente a cada capítulo (eu achava que o próprio Jaime podia morrer em breve), fora as satisfações que Jaime tira com Eddard em Porto Real no seriado por conta do sequestro de Tyrion (a luta foi demais e uma pena que ela foi interrompida). Pra ser sincero, não tinha como eu não gostar de Tyrion desde aquela luta com os clãs da montanha do lado de Catelyn Stark… daí, a admiração só foi aumentando com o "baixinho" à medida que eu lia os textos (a apresentação do Leão do Rochedo e de Sor Kevan no POV dele foi demais também). Eu só passei a gostar de Jaime no "Tormenta de espadas" e aí todo mundo se arrepende de chamá-lo de "Homem sem honra" e começa a vê-lo como "Sor Jaime Lannister, o fiel (ele confessa que só se deitou com Cersei a vida toda), comandante da guarda real", hehe! Por Cersei, confesso que sinto admiração por ela também, principalmente com o POV dela de "Festim dos corvos" e o final eletrizante que ela tem nos livros (shame, shame, shame!), mas nunca aprovei os métodos dela, nem o estilo de vida dela; confesso que compreendo ela, mas também digo que a vida que ela escolheu levar levou o reino e a casa Lannister à Ruína que está agora… muito triste isso.**

 **Esse é um one-shot de aniversário para a Tomoyo por conta do "dia de seu nome" em três de setembro; presente atrasado, eu sei, que eu tenho o prazer de entregar para minha roxinha de coração, mostrando como a amizade dela e de Sakura (e porque não Meiling?) começou no Mundo de Gelo e Fogo! Hehehe! Qualquer dúvida, podem perguntar nas MP ou por aqui, ficarei satisfeito por explicar mais sobre Braavos, a minha admiração por Lord Tywin Lannister (ele salvou a casa Lannister da ruína dos Tarbeck e dos Reyne no passado e no seriado nem explicam isso! Os roteiristas vacilaram com os Lannister na série e tornaram os Starks em heróis… absurdo!).**

 **Obrigado pela leitura, gente, e até mais!**


End file.
